Stuck in a Bank/Transcript
* DaneBoe: So I went to the bank the other day. Now typically, I like going to the bank. The bank is good, you get money! For some reason, this time, I had a lot of problems. And the problem wasn't with the actual bank, it was getting in the bank. Now typically, I can get into buildings just fine; I can just walk right in open doors and walk in. "It works. I can do it! I have no problems!" But for some reason, today was not one of those days. So, I walk up to the bank, go up to the door, grab the handle, open it. Opens like it should! I walk inside. Now I'm inside this glass hallway and there's another door in front of me. Now, mind you. I've been to many places that have two doors: Grocery stores or malls or anything I've been to many places that have two doors that you go through one and then go to. But anyways! I'm in there. I'm inside the glass, the glass hallway. I go up to the next door, grab the handle, pull! Nothing happens, it just goes [door pulling failure sounds]. It's locked. "Did I go in the wrong, the wrong entrance? No, there's, there's only one entrance. Okay, so the doors locked. Okay, but I can see people inside. People are inside the bank! Well I thought, maybe, you know, I pushed it when I'm supposed to pull it and put it, you know, whatever." So, I looked at the little thing, it says "pull". [door pulling failure sounds] So I pull again, nothing. [door pulling failure sound] Nothing again. So I'm like "Okay, so something's wrong here." So I turn around, go to the other door quickly that's locked too. * attempts pushing and pulling both doors * DaneBoe: "Is this some kind of strange experiment? I, I have no idea what's happening, right? I'm stuck in this. I can't, I can't move. I'm stuck in here! There's only this much glass in between me and the bank that I need to get, to get my money! I don't know what to do. I'm stuck!". So I'm jamming on this door I am [intense door pulling failure sounds]. I look inside the bank and it's filled with people, and they're all doing this: * stare at DaneBoe * Rebecca Parham: DaneBoe? * DaneBoe: They all turn and they're staring at me and I'm, I'm in there like: "I don't know what, I, I'm stuck, I'm stuck! Could somebody- there's a button?! Uh, a trapdoor?! Do I have to- is there a code?! Do I... I don't know.. The peanut butter. Peanut butter is the code?! I don't, I don't know. Can somebody help me?! Help! I'm stuck in a glass room! HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Pointing at the door, I'm like: "It won't work, it won't work!" And I go to pull it up, and it opens. It opens. I walk inside and everyone is staring at me and I'm like "It's, it's cool, yeah. I was just testing you guys, haha. Yeah, I thought I was locked in there." And there's a security guard standing right there with a smirk on his face, and he says: * Security guard: Yeah, those are security doors. The second one doesn't unlock until the first one closes. * DaneBoe: I knew that! I just tested you guys, haha. I know how to use doors, what? So, yeah, that's my embarrassing story for the day. * Rebecca Parham: Hey, everybody. It's Rebecca Parham. Thank you so much for watching the video! I have to give a huge shout-out to my amazingly awesome talented buddy DaneBoe for graciously allowing me to use one of his videos for my cartoon. So, do me a big old favor, subscribe to me and DaneBoe and then go watch the original video, because it is hilarious, the way he tells this story. Alright, guys. Thanks for watching the video, I am tuning out. Bye! * Music Category:Transcripts